Forum:VroniPlag Wiki als Antwort auf Herausforderungen an die Wissenschaft
Vor einigen Tagen las ich ein PDF-Abstract einer “Introduction to the Conference” (Tagung vom 13.-15.10.2011), welche Carsten Dreher, Inhaber des “Lehrstuhl für Innovationsmanagement“ an der Freien Universität Berlin, gehalten hatte. (abstract) Dort fiel mir folgender Absatz auf: »Challenges to mention are: • The increasing impact of science on society and the changing modes of knowledge production • The need for “strategic intelligence” for the traditional science system, which is generally based on the division of labor • The external framework conditions , …« Die erwähnten Herausforderungen, insbesondere die ersten beiden, scheinen mir durchaus auch für VroniPlag Wiki und die wissenschaftliche Arbeit hier von Belang. Erstens steht – nach GuttenPlag Wiki – auch VroniPlag für den wachsenden Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft, z.B. Wissenschaftsbetrieb; zweitens steht auch VroniPlag für eine neue Methode der Generierung von Wissen, nämlich durch Schaffung von Faktenwissen im Rahmen der Qualitätssicherung unter dem Aspekt der Norm wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit; drittens steht auch VroniPlag für eine neue Form “strategischer Intelligenz“, auch mit Blick auf die Arbeitsteiligkeit, vgl. Stichwort “Schwarmintelligenz“. Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass in diesem Wiki sog. ‚Meta’ verpönt ist. Dennoch möchte ich hier auf die vorgenannten Bezüge aufmerksam machen. Warum sollte man das Nachdenken über solche Ansätze zu für VroniPlag Wiki bedeutsamen Herausforderungen nur anderen überlassen, zumal der Bezug zu VroniPlag sich dadurch herstellt, dass die hier geleistete Arbeit als eine der Antworten auf die von Dreher benannten Herausforderungen aufgefasst werden kann. GeS 10:55, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Danke! Ich finde es sehr heilsam über so was nachzudenken, statt diesen persönlichen Angriffszirkus mitzuerleben. Auch spannend ist der Beitrag von Andreas Fischer-Lescano im aktuellen Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik: Guttenberg oder der „Sieg der Wissenschaft“? nachsigniert: ''18:06, January 30, 2012 Benutzer:WiseWoman ::Ja, wirklich, sehr spannend! So weist z.B. gerade das über die herrschende Selbstbedienungspolitik Ausgesagte auf die auffällige Schnittmenge der causa Guttenberg und der causa Wulff hin, und diese sind nur Prototypen, denen sich etliche Verdachtsfälle von VroniPlag zugesellen, etwa Koch-Mehrin, Chatzimarkakis. ::»Ihre Entfremdung von der Gesellschaft konnte die Rechtswissenschaft mit ihrem „Sieg über die Politik“ in der Plagiatsaffäre jedenfalls nicht überwinden.«, schreibt ''Fischer-Lescano. ::Kein Wunder! Nicht nur für Fälle aus der Rechtswissenschaft gilt doch: Es gab überhaupt keinen Sieg der (Rechts) Wissenschaft über die Politik, sondern es gab ein Zusammenwirken mehrerer Einflussgrößen, nämlich ::#die Macht der Stringenz der mittels netzgestützter Plagiatedokumentation vorgelegten Beweise und ihrer prägnanten und deshalb öffentlichkeitswirksamen Präsentation (Fragmente, Barcodes), ::#die publikative Macht der mehrheitlich akzeptierenden medialen Rezeption dieser Dokumentationen, ::#das kontraproduktive Verteidigungsverhalten der Betroffenen und ihrer Unterstützer. :Erst das Zusammenwirken dieser Faktoren ließ den betroffenen Universitäten – zumindest anfangs – nichts anderes übrig, als akademische Prüfverfahren in Gang zu setzen. GeS 21:33, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :habe die Microsoft Word-Formatierung entfernt oben Was mich betroffen macht, ist das von der anfangliche Bewegungsdrang der Universitäten nicht mehr viel geblieben ist. Die Hochschulen bewegen sich wieder in glazialer Geschwindigkeit, alles eingefroren bis zum Sommersemesterstart im April. WiseWoman 22:11, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Genau! Und eben diese Tatsache führt ja wieder zurück zu Fischer-Lescano und seiner Analyse. Ich frage mich überhaupt: Was ist vom Aufbruch sog. Kritischer Wissenschaft, angestoßen durch die Frankfurter Schule, übrig geblieben - ganz abgesehen davon, dass solcher Art Wissenschaft, wie sie der Autor beschreibt, wohl kaum die gesellschaftliche 'Placenta' kritisch in Frage stellen wird, soweit sie von ihr genährt wird. ::Und was den Bewegungsdrang angeht: Der entsprang, wie ich andeutete, mitnichten einer intrinsischen Motivation! Und Faktor 1 (s.o.) reicht für nachhaltigen Einfluss nicht aus, Faktor 2 spielt zunehmend keine Rolle mehr - vergleichbar mit dem 'Wulff-Effekt': nach und nach immer mehr desselben (an Vorwürfen da, an Plagiatdokumentationen hier) führt zur Gewöhnung und wachsendem Desinteresse. Faktor 3 fällt als Verstärker auch immer mehr weg, weil die Betroffenen aus den Fehlern der 'Vorgänger' gelernt haben und ihre Verteidigungsstrategie weitaus klüger anpassen (werden). GeS 22:39, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC)